fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward's Tales
"Squidward's Tales" is a spin-off that anyone can help! The setting is about Squidward in a stop-motion world. Episodes Season One(2010/15 episodes/1 writer) This season had 15 episodes picked up, all written and directed by William Leonard, who is also one of the lead animators for this season. 1. "The Flower" January 22, 2010 Squidward says hello to his flowers, but they morph into huge flytraps and scare Squidward away. 2. "Thigh Waxing" January 22, 2010 Squidward tries to wax his thigh, but the wax doesn't come off. Then the wax peels off with most of his skin. 3. "Puppet Theatre" Squidward makes a puppet, but it attacks him. 4. "Birthday Fools!" Squidward receives a card on his birthday. But he can't open the pages of the card. No wonder - it's April Fools' Day! 5. "Friends Forever!" SpongeBob makes a toy SpongeBob to "play" with Squidward while SpongeBob's on vacation. 6. "Friends Forever! Part 2" For revenge, Squidward makes a toy Squidward to annoy SpongeBob while Squidward's on strike. But SpongeBob likes Mini-Squid bothering him. 7. "Starfish Day" Patrick can't make his own house any cleaner on Starfish Day, so he takes Squidward's house. 8. "Shopping Spree" Squidward goes shopping and slips on a fallen box of Kelpo. He gets kicked out of the Barg'n'Mart for threatening the shopkeepers for the incident. 9. "Move Out!" Squidward tries to move house again. But SpongeBob and Patrick stow away on the moving truck to Squidward's new house. 10. "Cracked!" Squidward tells the fans that the animators forgot to bring Plasticine, so they made him out of Play-Doh. As he talks, bits of him crack off due to exposure to air, and he's nothing but dust in the end. 11. "Boating Fools" Squidward tricks SpongeBob into thinking that Boating School is closed for the day. Then SpongeBob tricks Squidward into believing the Krusty Krab is now also closed on Saturdays. 12. "Weighty" Squidward sleeps for three days straight, and all the time he gets fatter. Then Patrick sees him after he wakes up, and says, "Hey, I didn't know it was 'Eat Lard Day'." Squidward screams and tries to get a strict diet. 13. "Eat My Words" Squidward loses his voice, so SpongeBob and Patrick try to find it again, much to Squidward's dismay. 14. "Kelpo Krisis" SpongeBob eats the last of his Kelpo, so he bugs Squidward around, thinking Squidward has some. Eventually(which is quite soon), Squidward finally cracks, and gets a box of Kelpo from the shop. But after SpongeBob says he isn't hungry, then it gets physical... 15. "Season Headache Finale" Due to it being the season finale and all, SpongeBob and Patrick do a little dance outside Squidward's house, much to Squidward's Sunday relaxation. Season Two (2010/16 episodes/3 writers) Season 1 got some quite high ratings, especially the episode "Kelpo Krisis", so a second season was picked up by Nicktoons, this time with 16 episodes. Also this season, William Leonard made a statement that if someone didn't join in any season up to season 5, then he'll cancel the spin-off. So get cracking! 16. "Computer Animationator" Plankton tries to change Squidward's Tales to CGI! 17. "Eye Queue" Squidward hosts a question show. However, when SpongeBob and Patrick are allowed... things start to get out of hand! 18. "UnderSquid" Squidward becomes a superhero, and needs to stop the out-of-control 'Greaseinator 2000' from destroying Bikini Bottom! 19. "Squid Vs. Squid" Somehow, the 2D animated world crosses over with the stop-motion animated world, and 2D Squidward, Patrick and SpongeBob meet stop-motion Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick. 20. "Krusty Attack" Squidward sets up a rival shop to the Krusty Krab, called "The Stinky Squid" and the Krusty Krab completely forget about the Chum Bucket. The result: Utter Disaster. 21. "Planet Squidward" Squidward stows away on Sandy's rocket in order to get away from SpongeBob. 22. "Conduct Them, Squid" Squidward becomes a conductor for the "Bikini Bottom Symphony Orchestra". (Parts of this episode required computer-generated animation for scenes with large crowds and audiences and some scenes with the orchestra, due to it being to complicated for the normal stop-motion animation) 23. "Each Day, No Pay" Squidward can't stand Mr. Krabs paying him a dime every YEAR, so he steals what should be his rightful wage of 5 dollars each month for the past 10 years from his safe. Mr. Krabs goes mad, and doesn't pay Squidward at all. Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that he only wanted money to buy stuff with, not to keep saving and saving and saving it for no reason. Mr. Krabs calms down and sells all his money to Squidward. 24. "Wacky Wednesday" Squidward acts very wacky today after he hit his head on a rock. Mr. Krabs decides to kick him out until further notice. Will Squidward ever be the same or will he go INSANE?!?!?! Season Three (2010/14 episodes/2 writers) 25. "Squidward's 923rd Self-Portrait" Squidward tries to paint his 923rd self-portrait without SpongeBob or Patrick bothering him. Writers First, a teensy little note from William Leonard... Due to no episodes being written in a very long time, I am taking over the whole spin-off and writing episodes. So there. Now...back to the real thing... Any job can be put down here by anyone willing to write in this show. William Leonard: '''Director, Assistant Creator, Head Writer, Lead Animator(all seasons) '''Deetfeet: '''Writer, Animator (Season 2-Present) '''Bigman602: '''Writer, Animator/Artist, Editor (Season 2-Present) ''Anyone else who wants to be in this stop-motion show, please consult the director before you put down anything.' Category:Spin-Offs